The present invention relates to an image display device that causes an image used for generating correction data for correcting brightness unevenness of an input image inputted to a liquid crystal display to be displayed on the liquid crystal display, a correction data generation method for generating the correction data, and an image correction device and method for correcting brightness unevenness of an input image with the correction data, as well as an image correction system.
Occasionally, liquid crystal displays do not exhibit uniform brightness and brightness unevenness may occur. Occurrence of brightness unevenness means significant degradation in display quality and to deal with it, a method of achieving the display with uniform brightness by electrically correcting brightness unevenness is commonly known.
For instance, JP 2010-57149 A describes an image correction circuit and the like that correct brightness unevenness of an input image by causing a gray image composed of image data having a uniform grayscale level and corresponding to one screen to be displayed on a liquid crystal display, imaging the gray image with a camera, generating correction data for mitigating brightness unevenness based on brightness values of the image captured by the camera, storing the correction data in a read-only memory (ROM) in the liquid crystal display, and correcting the brightness unevenness of the input image using the correction data stored in the ROM to display the input image on the liquid crystal display.
Prior art literatures related to the present invention other than JP 2010-57149 A include JP 2012-85225 A describing an image quality adjustment system and an image quality adjustment method, JP 2007-279417 A describing an image correction system and JP 2011-242665 A describing an image display device.